The present invention relates to the field of 3D printing, and more specifically relates to a 3D pen.
As 3D pens are more widely used nowadays, consumers' expectation for 3D pens are growing higher. Most of the 3D pens now available in the market can only extrude a single color drawing material. When there is a need for color change, the 3D pen has to be powered off and replaced with another drawing material before being powered on again to operate. Usually, creating a work product requires more than one color. Therefore, operators have to change the drawing materials of different colors frequently during the drawing process. Such a frequent change of drawing materials occupies much of an operator's time and lower his working efficiency, and it is so bothering that the operator may be affected of his creation of the work product.
In actual use, a work product may need a color which is a blend of different colors. Since the 3D pens of the prior art can only extrude a single color drawing material at one time, but cannot extrude drawing materials of different colors simultaneously, it is not possible for the prior art 3D pens to blend different colors and extrude a mixed color.
Therefore, the market requires a novel 3D pen capable of changing colors quickly to increase the operators' working efficiency as well as achieving the function of color blending.